Check Yes Kori
by Nightstar Grayson
Summary: FINISH! He would be your Romeo now it’s your turn to be his Juliet. Go Kori before it’s too late. Songfic. R


I was inspired by the song "Check Yes Juliet" by We the Kings. So, I just changed the title and just kinda go with the flow. Sorry that I haven't been updating a while. I've been really busy, but since its summer now, I have more time on my hands. And I got a brand new laptop so promise it won't crash.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.

Chapter one.

"Kori, why can't you come again?" Richard's sad tone started to annoy her. She sighed and just kept walking down the street to the park. This wasn't that complicated. She was just stuck.

"Because Richard, I told you I'm grounded from the last time I tried to sneak out. One more time and I'll probably never see daylight again." She was beginning to raise her voice. Why couldn't he understand that she just couldn't? Did he think she would risk it all for him? She entered the park and saw two couples holding hands on the swing and a little smile made its way up her lips. Good memories. Good memories.

"But baby, you know how much this means to me. This is my big break! And you're practically 18; it's time for you to make some of your own choices." Richard argued. He was doing nothing on a Friday night but having his band play at the masquerade! It was practically the biggest thing that has happened in his life ever since his parent's death.

"Richard, I'm not 18 yet and you know my parents won't let me go till' I'm 21. Don't ask me why. And end of discussion. I'm sorry Richard, but I can't go!" With that, she unwillingly hung up the phone and sat down on the seesaw alone. She closed her eyes and what felt like eternity, she felt her phone vibrate.

It was a new text message from Richard.

"Baby I wrote a song for you. You will hear it, promise."

She laughed and shook her head. It was getting dark, time to head home. While walking home, she noticed there was a car following her. She's seen this car somewhere. As she reached the corner of her house, she noticed that the car had stopped.

"Hello father, I'm home." She smiled at him as he just cuddled with his new girlfriend. He didn't even bother to look up; he just sat there staring at his movie.

The smile quickly turned into a frown. Grounded, she got the message loud and clear. Dropping her jacket in front of the door, she ran upstairs. Suddenly she heard some kind of music. Maybe someone was having a party.

Clack, clack, clack.

Kori peered at her window and noticed some rocks were being thrown there. She quickly got off her bed and looked down the window. There was the car she remembered. It was Roy's, and there next to the car she saw 4 guys lined up with rocks in their hands. And one of the boys took her breath away in particular. She lifted the window up. The breeze flew threw her hair and made her look like an angel.

"Richard, what are you doing?" she tried not to be too loud, her father was very strict with her and boys, especially him not knowing they were dating.

He just smiled and replied "Remember I told you that you were gonna hear the song." With that he held up a CD. It began playing.

**Check yes Juliet, are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight**

The song immediately brought a smile to her face. That was their song, which her love wrote for them. Suddenly, from downstairs she could hear loud footsteps.

"Richard, leave! My father probably heard you, he's coming, GO!" With that, Kori slammed down the window and tucked herself in her bed. Within seconds she could hear her father opening her bedroom door and peering in. His stare was like being locked up in prison practically. He finally left after about 2 minutes. Looking back out the window, she didn't see Roy's car anymore.

**Lace up your shoes (ay oh, ay oh)  
Here's how we do  
Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance (give them the chance)  
**

**Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be**  
**You and me**

Her phone rang violently as she shot up from her position. It was Rachel.

"Rachel it's late, what do you want?" Kori whined into the phone, she was in no mood to talk to anyone.

"Geeze Kor, cranky much?" Rachel talked back. "I was just gonna encourage you to go to the concert today."

"But Rach-" Kori was kindly interrupted.

"And save your breath Kori, I know your gonna say that your grounded and that your dad would kill you if you did. But, that is no excuse to ditch Richard like that. He would be your Romeo now it's your turn to be his Juliet. Go Kori before it's too late."

That really got Kori thinking. It was time for her to step up to the plate and take charge of her life. If she were in Richard's position, Richard would defiantly back her up 100 regardless what Bruce would say. She was beginning to get up and find something nice to wear.

**Check yes Juliet, I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting, yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet, here's the countdown  
3-2-1, now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind**

"You know what Rach, you have a point. I'm going; I just don't have a ride." She sighed and sat back down onto her bed.

"Don't worry, my rents' are out tonight, so I'll come and get you." Rachel was a life saver, now isn't she.

Without bothering to hand up, Kori shot up from the bed and wore a light blue tunic and some black leggings. A little make up and some perfume did it. Just one time, she heard Rachel's car outside.

Kori tiptoed downstairs and saw her father making out with his girlfriend. She held back her tears and ran back upstairs. That defiantly caught Kori's attention. '_If he can have a love life, why can't I?_'

**Lace up your shoes (ay oh, ay oh)  
Here's how we do  
Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance (give them the chance)  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me**

As she reached her window, she quickly opened up the window and climbed down the huge plant growing next to her window. She could feel her father's presence in her room as she jumped off the side of the house.

"Kori, you better get back here before you get in huge trouble!" her father yelled. All she did was just laugh and kept running towards the parked car outside.

"Thanks again for the ride Rachel, and step on it, before my father follows us."

"No problem, and plus, Gar's in the band too." Kori took notice of what she said and laughed.

"Knew you two had something going on." And then they were off.

**We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high  
The view from here is getting better with you by my side**

When they got to the masquerade, all they could see was the band and a huge crowd. The two girls quickly got out of the car and ran towards the stage.

Richard, being the lead singer noticed a red head and a girl in purple running. A sly smile made its way to his lips as he jumped off the stage to get her.

As both of their eyes met, Richard continued to sing. He ran straight to her as she stood still. She did it. She took control. The next thing she noticed was Richard picking her up and swinging her around. She gently brought her hand up to his cheek. Now Gar took over the singing as he watched the happy couple.

**Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be**

"You came" Richard said softly as he placed his forehead against hers. A few of the crowd was now crowding around them and watching.

"Of course, how could I not, you're my Romeo and I'm your Juliet." Kori replied as she tipped her toes and kissed his nose and gently made her way down to his lips. Richard gladly kissed back with much passion.

"You know when you get back; you're in huge trouble with your father." Richard said bluntly as he pulled back from their kiss.

**Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance (give them the chance)  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me**

"That's okay, it's worth it. This is worth it." Kori replied as she was about to connect their lips Richard had other plans.

"I love you, my Juliet." Richard whispered onto her lips as he picked her up.

"And I love you, my Romeo." And that is how the two lovers finally found their place.

**You and me  
You and me**

And that's the end of the story. Sorry if it sounds rushed, but I was just really inspired by this song.

Thanks for reading and sorry for late updates.

Keep an eye out for more.

Read and Review.


End file.
